Vehicle internal combustion engines (ICEs) include a variety of moving parts that create noise during engine operation. As examples, fuel system noise, combustion noise, and mechanical noise all potentially radiate from an engine's cam cover area. High combustion pressures, high fuel system pressures, piezo-electric injector noise, and/or high part clearances (particularly in diesel engines) may increase noise levels in an engine, which may make it more difficult to attenuate fuel system noise, combustion noise, and mechanical noise. As an example, noise may be created when combustion pressures having a high rate of pressure change result in large dynamic loads on engine structures. Further, ICEs are often equipped with engine components that extend through particularly noisy areas of the engine, the placement of which generally increases the difficulty associated with designing and executing an efficient engine acoustic treatment.